Modern computer processors are capable of running at extraordinary speeds. However, the increased speed comes at the expense of more power consumption. The power consumption results in considerable heat dissipation when, for example, capacitive loads charge or discharge through resistive elements. Thus, a need exists for reducing power consumption. Some conventional techniques for reducing power consumption involve merely throttling back the operating frequency when the circuit does not need to be run at maximum frequency. However, the extent to which power is conserved is limited with this technique.